


Imagine: Ezekiel Taking Care Of You When You Get Injured

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC is hurt but nothing detailed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based OnTHISImagineImagine Ezekiel Taking Care Of You When You Get Injured





	

It hurt, the wound in your side, your arm. It wasn’t a surprise, that you’d gotten hit, but you were the guardian, it was your _job_ to get hurt, so they wouldn’t. It was your job to protect them. But that didn’t stop Ezekiel from freaking out as they got you back to the Annex, got you settled into your room.

 

As soon as you hit the mattress, he was there, getting you another pillow, getting you a blanket, bringing you water, grabbing you food. It was weird, to be waited on, and as he went to get you another pillow, your injury be damned, you shot your hand out to grab his arm.

 

“Jones, stop.”

 

“Don’t do that,” he replied, gently putting you back against the headboard. You groaned, shifting your arm, but shook your head.

 

“Jones.” He looked up at you, pursing his lips, and pulled back, pushing his hair off his forehead. “I’m _fine_.”

 

“You’re _hurt_ , because I missed an alarm.”

 

“It’s my job, remember? Guardian. I guard you, so you don’t get hurt. Besides, I’m fine. Just a small wound,” you promised, grunting as you shifted. He jerked, clearly wanting to steady you, but his hands stilled, and dropped them again.

 

“I missed an alarm, Y/N. A laser grid. A laser grid! I always spot those, and I missed it, and you got shot,” he argued. You groaned, head thumping back against the wall.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just a flesh wound.” He snorted, but shook his head quickly.

 

“I’m gonna go grab you water...or...aspirin, or something.” You groaned, again, but reached out once more for his arm.

 

“Ezekiel Jones, I have enough water, and I already took aspirin. If you want to do anything for me, just sit down, and turn the television on, okay?” He frowned, turning back to look at you.

 

“What?”

 

            You stared up at him, and pointed to the space you’d made when you shifted against the bed, then again towards the TV across from your bed.

 

“Sit. TV.” He stared back, for a moment, but did carefully take a seat beside you.

 

“I should be doing other things to take care of you,” he mumbled, even as he turned the TV on.

 

“You are taking care of me, by keeping me company, Jones. Besides...I would much rather you be right here, than racing all over the annex,” you admitted faintly, shifting to lean into his arm. He tensed, for a second, but peered down as you curled towards him, head on his shoulder.

 

“...okay. I can do that.” And it was exactly that easy, his body relaxing against yours, his hand slipping against your hand until your fingers laced together. “But...tell me, if you need anything, alright?”

 

“Yes, sir. But right now. Honestly. Mindless television and your shoulder is all I want,” you promised him, squeezing his hand, and blushing to your toes when his head rested against yours.


End file.
